


A Day to Themselves

by WanderingKinder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time writing Smut, M/M, NSFW, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders sides smut, Smut, background lamp - Freeform, not safe for sanders, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingKinder/pseuds/WanderingKinder
Summary: Logan and Patton are gone on a date into the Imagination for a while.Roman and Virgil are left home alone, all by themselves.So what do they do?Fuck on the couch.(I suck at summaries. It's porn, dude.)





	A Day to Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Giving this smut writing thing a go! Hope ya dig!

Virgil makes his way down to the commons, sighing softly in relief when it’s empty. His relief at the quiet is quickly interrupted when Roman comes down a few minutes later, sporting a red and black flannel shirt and dark wash skinny jeans.  

“No regal attire today, Your Highness?” Virgil snarks at the creative trait, sitting on the coffee table and scrolling through Tumblr. Roman ignores his sarcasm and shakes his head. “Logan and Patton are in my realm for a few hours on a date, and I’m giving them privacy. So, no, not my usual regal attire. Fear not, I shall be wearing it again soon enough. I know you miss it~” he grins. Virgil couldn’t disagree more. While Roman looks good in his usual outfit, the casual change is seriously attractive. The top button of the flannel is undone, and the dark jeans compliment his ass beautifully. He’s gorgeous, tousled hair to bare feet. How could a guy possibly have sexy bare feet? That was just mean. 

 Roman grins down at Virgil, loving the soft blush across his lover’s cheeks. Virgil himself is dressed more or less the same, hoodie zipped up and black ripped jeans showing off teases of his long pale legs. Roman notices the anxious trait’s socks and has to cough to mask a laugh. Purple spider webs cover the no-show style article. It’s so Virgil and very adorable.  

Virgil perks up slightly. “So, it’s just us?” he asks casually, pretending to scroll more through his phone. 

“Yes, it appears that way,” Roman answers, quirking an eyebrow. 

 Virgil shoots him a cocky grin, face lecherous. 

“Wanna fuck on the couch?” 

* * *

Roman pushes Virgil against the cushion of the L shaped sectional harder, kissing him deeply. Virgil moans softly, dabbing his tongue at the other’s lower lip. The romantic trait quickly takes the invitation, heating up the kiss. Virgil gasps, and he uses it more to his advantage. His hand in the emo’s hair tightens, pulling him back to kiss him deeper. 

Virgil whimpers softly, and Roman pulls away for a moment to straddle the other’s hips more fully. The emo's sprawled form arches up against Roman. He runs his hands down Roman’s chest and starts smoothly popping the buttons one by down, kissing the exposed skin as he goes. Roman moans softly, wrapping the other's soft tresses between his skilled fingers.

Roman softly pulls Virgil’s head away and kisses him deeply, releasing a hand from his hair to palm his aching cock over his jeans. He thrusts into his own touch lightly, claiming Virgil’s mouth more fully. He grips the dark hoodie in a firm hand, shoving him back into the couch. Virgil moves Roman’s hand out of the way and presses his palm against his hard length. Roman bucks into the feeling, putting his hand over Virgil’s and grinding sinuously.  

“Wanna taste that,” Virgil pants, looking up at Roman. The creative trait growls. Virgil quickly unbuttons Roman’s jeans, licking a teasing stripe up the skin of his exposed abs. He dips his tongue along his navel, and Roman wrinkles his open flannel in a rough grip to restrain himself. He quickly yanks it off, groaning when Virgil scratches his blunt nails down his lower back.

The anxious trait unzips Roman’s jeans and pulls down his boxers, biting his lip when the impressive cock springs free. He wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, occasionally tonguing the slit with pleased little hums. Roman tosses his head back with a low rumble. “Fuck, baby, fuck yes.” Virgil hums in response. Roman lets him continue for another minute before grabbing his head and pushing it back against the back of the couch. Roman grips Virgil’s purple locks tightly, using his rough grip to keep Virgil in place as he teasingly slides his cock into the other’s warm mouth. Virgil opens his mouth wider, and Roman purrs as he taps the head against the soft pink tongue a few times before sliding in. He starts a quick pace, knowing that the other can take it and much more.  

The firm grip in his hair keeps him from moving, and Virgil is living for it. Roman straddling him, keeping him down and using him for his pleasure. He feels so good in that moment. He whimpers, sliding his tongue along the underside of Roman’s dick. It feels so good to be used. Roman bucks up and Virgil almost gags. He relaxes his throat and allows the other side to slide in deep. His eyes flutter closed against his will, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Virgil grips Roman’s ass hard, leaving red marks in his wake.  

Roman pulls out of the warm mouth with a soft pop, grinning down at his little emo nightmare. He moves down Virgil’s body, quickly stripping him of his pants and pulling down his boxers. Once the beautiful cock is exposed, Roman teasingly licks the head. Virgil cries out as a shock bolts through him. The feeling of Roman’s talented mouth on his sensitive tip drives him up the wall. “Ro-Roman!” he whimpers, bucking his hips up. Roman scratches rough lines down Virgil’s stomach, pinning the bucking man below him. He teases the hip bones under his thumbs, making Virgil shiver.  

Virgil reaches up to his own throat, trailing teasing fingers down the skin before moving onto the zipper of his hoodie. He pulls it down slightly to reveal more of his smooth chest. He’s thankful he’d decided to skip wearing an undershirt today. “Fu-fuck!”

Roman pulls back from sucking, running a cool hand up and down the other’s erection. He runs a thumb over the head, collecting the bead of pre-cum that has gathered there. The romantic side strokes the shaft a few times, grinning at the noises coming from the smaller frame beneath him. He latches his mouth back onto the sensitive head, pressing his tongue in right below and teasing up. Virgil arches with a sharp shriek, and Roman is quick to use his other hand more firmly to keep him down. Virgil squirms hard, the sensations too much and not enough all at once. Roman strokes his shaft more, pulling back and lurching up over Virgil more fully. He attaches his mouth to the other’s tender pulse point, letting out a deep growl when Virgil cries, high and needy. 

Roman yanks his body away with another growl, dragging Virgil up and flipping him over. “Grab the back of the couch.” 

“Hmm?” Virgil questions, and Roman grabs his hips harshly.  

“Grab the fucking back of the couch, Virgil.”  

Virgil is quick to obey, wrapping his fingers around the back of the sectional. 

Roman conjures some lube on his fingers, the gentle stroke of them at Virgil’s entrance out of place in the rough scene. Virgil wishes that Roman would be a bit rougher at this part, but he appreciates Roman’s caution. Soon, a finger presses into him, and Virgil fights back a loud moan. Roman thrusts his finger in and out a few times, testing the waters. Upon hearing nothing negative, he presses in another. “Hurry the fuck up, Princey,” Virgil snarls. “Before I do it myself.” The emo trait retains his intimidating air, despite the fact that he’s kneeling, legs spread and bent over slightly, gripping the back of a couch with fingers in his ass.  

Roman rapidly shoves in a third finger and starts scissoring hard, a bit shocked when Virgil moans instead of hisses. Roman presses a kiss to the other’s lower back, biting the skin there as he stretches him more.  

When Roman pulls his fingers out, Virgil whines at the loss. Roman resists the urge to laugh at the neediness and lines himself up. He presses his lubed cock in slowly, grabbing Virgil’s hips and sliding into him. Warm heat engulfs Roman’s aching cock and he bites into his lip to keep from moaning. Virgil is in heaven. The burn and slide of Roman in him is all-encompassing. He feels Roman so deep inside him, and when Roman bucks his hips up slightly and nudges his prostate, he sees stars.  

“Ro,” he begs softly. “Please.” 

And Roman does.  

Roman presses a gentle kiss to his back, whispering a quiet “I love you,” then he yanks back hard and slams roughly into Virgil.  

Virgil screams as he’s thrust into, and Roman is quick to repeat the action. His hips snap loudly against the other’s, the aggressive pace feeling heavenly. Roman grabs the back of Virgil’s neck and holds it, forcing more pleasure onto the other as he angles his hips just right. He pushes up a bit, and Virgil cries out again, unable to do anything but grip the couch and yell.  

Roman continues his rough pace for a moment, then moves his grip to the front of Virgil’s throat. He pulls him up against him by the grip on his neck, kissing his cheek sloppily. Roman pulls away from Virgil, keeping one hand locked firmly on his throat. He harshly grips Virgil’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head back completely as he pulls the strands. Virgil cries out even more loudly, curses and half-formed chants of Roman’s name leaving his mouth. Roman is struck for a moment by just how beautiful  Virgil is. Knuckles white, face flushed, gripping the couch so obediently and his back arched in the sexiest way. And the sounds- oh God the sounds pouring out of Virgil’s mouth. He feels himself suddenly very close to cumming on that thought alone, and he slows his pace a bit to regain some of his control.  

The romantic trait presses more gentle kisses to Virgil’s cheek before unexpectedly digging his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. Virgil keens, high and perfect, and Roman can’t help the jolt his hips give, causing Virgil to make another one of those sounds as he brushes against everything just right. Roman latches his mouth onto a point just behind and below Virgil’s ear, and the anxious side mewls loudly. “Fuck!” he shouts.  

“Language,” Roman growls into his ear, tickling the sensitive hairs there.  

Virgil keens. “God, Roman!” 

“Ooh, say my name again baby.” Roman grips the back of the sectional for leverage, then smirks down devilishly at the beauty below him. “Or, better yet,” he purrs, “fucking scream it.” And he thrusts in harshly again in one smooth go, slamming his cock straight into Virgil’s prostate. 

And scream Virgil does. 

Roman’s name is ripped loudly out of Virgil’s throat, and Roman almost cums on the spot. He can’t fuck Virgil fast enough at this point, slamming into the other. He adjusts his legs, getting off his knees and into a low crouch with his feet on the cushions, driving into Virgil and causing the whole sectional to shake. 

Virgil is a mess. He’s screaming, moaning, Roman’s cock is hitting his prostate just right, and he can’t even begin to think. It’s a special kind of quiet here, where he can be as loud as he needs to be and his mind remains silent. No anxiety, no stress, just Roman’s re-assuring weight on top of him and a pleasure so sharp it threatens to tear him apart. Virgil moves a hand underneath himself to press against his leaking length. Roman rips his hands away from the back of the abused sectional and pushes both hands down on Virgil’s back. This causes Virgil’s hand to be pinned against his dick and under Roman, who wastes no time driving down into Virgil and forcing him to grind against his own cock. Virgil shakes his head back and forth a few times, and Roman watches him very closely to see if he needs to stop.  

“Color, baby?” Roman questions. 

“Green, so green,” Virgil pants out, and Roman knows to continue. He picks up his pace, hips a blur as he pins and fucks the anxious trait.  

Virgil feels an intense heat pool low in his gut, and he starts to moan even more loudly. The friction on his cock feels amazing, and the deep slide of Roman is dragging him closer and closer to the edge. Roman very tenderly moves one hand under Virgil, pulling him up slightly to give himself access to Virgil’s aching member. Virgil sobs when Roman strokes him softly. Roman uses his other hand to guide Virgil’s hands back up to the back of the couch. He curls his fingers around the other’s, pressing them into the fabric for a moment to convey his message: Keep them there.  

Virgil nods softly, and Roman trails his hand back down. He grabs hold of the back of Virgil’s neck, pinning his face down into the cushions. With his hands gripping the high back of the section and Roman’s cock buried deep in his ass, his face being pressed down causes the most beautiful arch to take over his form.  

Roman picks up his stroking hand just a bit, thinking of nothing but loving and wrecking the emo beneath him. He gives Virgil’s back one last sweet kisses before slamming roughly back into him, repeating the savage pace from before but this time combining it with his warm fingers wrapped around Virgil’s cock.  

It takes barely a few seconds before Virgil is screaming out Roman’s name and cumming.  

“RO-ROMAAAAAN!”  

The cry of his name drives Roman over the edge, and he thrusts once more and cums deep inside Virgil. As soon as Roman can catch his breath, he’s checking in on Virgil. “You okay, honey?” Virgil just grunts softly, and Roman understands. Virgil can get pretty non-verbal when he starts floating. Roman kisses his back and pulls out of him, helping him to roll over onto his back. Virgil whines as his stiff muscles start to stretch back out. Roman conjures a box of grape juice, puncturing the foil circle with the straw and holding it to Virgil’s lips. Virgil obediently takes a few sips, not stopping until Roman says he’s satisfied. When Roman pulls the juice box back, Virgil winces, his muscles cramping up further and chasing away the soft place he’s gone to. 

Roman recognizes the signs immediately, and reacts quickly to keep his love where he wants to be. Roman starts massaging his body gently, moving from place to place to soothe and relax his little love. He whispers praises the entire time, telling the other how much he's valued, adored, how gorgeous he looks all fucked out and peaceful. Virgil quickly slips back down, and Roman hums in appreciation. Virgil quietly accepts the praise, his brain checked out for the moment. It's one of Roman’s favorite ways to see him. All soft and vulnerable, screaming brain mute and negative thoughts gone. He makes sure to take extra good care of Virgil when he gets like this. He’s tender and small, fragile almost, and it’s entirely up to Roman to make sure that he’s okay. The weight of Virgil’s submission brings Roman to his knees, and he is always without fail humbled by his love.

Later, after Virgil naturally returns to himself and his senses aren’t as sensitive and overloaded, they’ll put on a movie. Roman will make Virgil something to eat and feed him lovingly. Later, when Logan and Patton come back to find them cuddling naked, they’ll smile and ask how it was, and Virgil will blush and Roman will say he was perfect for him. Later, they’ll all cuddle together, and exchange gentle kisses, and be with one another in the simplest way they can.  

However, for now, they’ll just be together in the peace and love they have for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked! Scream at me in the comments please~ 
> 
> Or scream at me on Tumblr! illogicalsanderssidesnsfw


End file.
